wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Treasure (DVD)
|Row 1 title = Discs|Row 1 info = 1|Row 2 title = Episodes|Row 2 info = 7|Row 3 title = Bonus features|Row 3 info = 4|Row 4 title = Release date|Row 4 info = March 24, 2009|Image file = Pirate Treasure DVD.png|Image size = 310x310 }}Pirate Treasure'' 'is a [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] DVD that contains six episodes from Season 1 and one episode from Season 2 (five including two bonus episodes). This DVD focuses on episodes about fun, traveling and home. Summary "'AHOY! IT'S A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR WUBBZY! Set sail for adventure as Wubbzy and his friends discover a whole new world of fun in this collection of wild escapades and silly songs from the Nick Jr./Noggin animated sensation. Tag along with Wubbzy, Widget and Walden as they search to find buried pirate treasure. Find out what happens when Wubbzy gets lost in the woods and why Walden is afraid of the beach. Take a trip with the gang to the nearby town of Plaidsville and discover that there's no place like home! Get ready for hours of singing, dancing, laughing and learning in this Emmy®-award winning series that puts the WOW! WOW! back into preschool entertainment!" Episodes * "Pirate Treasure" * "Wubbzy in the Woods" * "Walden on the Beach" * "The Grass is Always Plaider" * "Goo Goo Grief!" Bonus episodes * "Everything's Coming Up Wubbzy" * "Save the Wuzzly" Bonus Features * Bonus Episodes "Everything's Coming Up Wubbzy" and Never-Before-Seen "Save the Wuzzly" * Bonus Music Video "We're Not The Same" * Bonus Jukebox Song "The Wubbzy Wiggle" * Activity Sheets & More! Trivia/Goofs * "Save the Wuzzly" premiered on this DVD before airing on television. * On the DVD's back cover, "[[Goo Goo Grief!|Goo Goo Grief'!']]" is listed as "Goo Goo Grief" without the exclamation mark. * Also on the back, it says "Plaidsville" instead of "Plaidville". * This DVD was also released in a 4-disc set along with Wubbzy Saves the Day, Escape From Dino Island, and Wubbzy and the Fire Engine, titled Wubbtastic Adventures. * The Bonus Music Video, "We're Not The Same", is listed as "We're All Different". Promotional video Gallery DVD Contents Pirate Treasure DVD.png|Front (Stock Photo) Pirate Treasure DVD Artwork (Front).png|Front Pirate Treasure DVD with Sticker.png|Front with Sticker Pirate Treasure DVD Artwork (Back and Side).png|Back and Side Pirate Treasure DVD CD.png|CD Pirate Treasure DVD Artwork (Front and Side) (Stock Photo) (Canadian).png|Front and Side (Stock Photo) (Canadian) Pirate Treasure - Front (Canadian).png|Front (Canadian) (Used) Pirate Treasure - Back (Canadian).png|Back (Canadian) (Used) Opening and Menus Intro 1.png|Intro Intro 2.png|Intro 2 Intro 3.png|Intro 3 Intro 4.png|Intro 4 Intro 5.png|Intro 5 Intro 6.png|Intro 6 Intro 7.png|Intro 7 Intro 8.png|Intro 8 Intro 9.png|Intro 9 Intro 10.png|Intro 10 Intro 11.png|Intro 11 Intro 12.png|Intro 12 Pirate Treasure Main Menu.png|Main Menu Pirate Treasure Main Menu 2.png|Main Menu 2 Pirate Treasure Main Menu 3.png|Main Menu 3 Pirate Treasure Main Menu 4.png|Main Menu 4 Pirate Treasure Main Menu 5.png|Main Menu 5 Pirate Treasure Main Menu 6.png|Main Menu 6 Pirate Treasure Main Menu 7.png|Main Menu 7 Pirate Treasure Main Menu 8.png|Main Menu 8 Pirate Treasure Main Menu 9.png|Main Menu 9 Pirate Treasure Main Menu 10.png|Main Menu 10 Pirate Treasure Episodes.png|Episodes Pirate Treasure Set Up.png|Set Up Pirate Treasure Extra Features.png|Extra Features Pirate Treasure Wubbzy's Activities.png|Wubbzy's Activities Pirate Treasure Sneak Peeks.png|Sneak Peeks Coloring & Activity Sheets ''Note: An image below is too large to have its thumbnail shown. To see it at full size, click its box to enter its page and click either "Full resolution" or "download".'' Pirate Treasure Coloring Sheet 1.png|Coloring Sheet 1 Pirate Treasure Coloring Sheet 2.png|Coloring Sheet 2 Pirate Treasure Connect The Dots.png|Connect The Dots Category:DVDs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Merchandise Category:2009